Chapter 62: Fantastic Flight
Quick Summary While Akira's Group is heading after Makoto Morita, Kouichi and Motoko found new friends along the way. Full Summary Akira's Group is descending down the mountain. Miina is wearing a eye-patch. He told the group his vision was distorted. Rei gave him a eye-patch from her bag. Akira is relieved that his group survive the mountain trek. Shirou suggests they should head toward the river. People need to resupply of water. There's a high chance that other people will do the same. Akira is holding Kouichi's Coin. Kouichi had also traveled this part of the land. Kanako is wondering how Kouichi is doing now. Akira doesn't need to worry about him. Kouichi is defending himself with his Keys against a pack of Ictitherium. The Icitheriums retreat with their tail between their legs after beating down by Kouichi. Kouichi notices three holes on a tree. He wonders what kind of animal does that. Motoko is bathing on a pond with three girls. Kouichi and Motoko encountered Saki Segawa, Makiko Shigeno and Machika Matsumoto after coming down the mountain. They are relieved to see a teacher. They didn't climb up the mountain. Instead they travel around the base of the mountain. Saki wonders if Motoko and Kouichi reach the top of the mountain. Motoko has promised Kouichi to tell no one what they saw from the top. She tells a white lie she didn't see anything clearly. Motoko reassures her students she will take care of them along with Kouichi. The name of Kouichi silents the new trio girls. Makiko and Machika don't like Kouichi at all. He is dangerous according to them. Motoko compares Kouichi with Akira as harmless person. The girls don't believe any good words of the delinquent duo. Saki mistrust the boys the most. She compares Kouichi's eyes as a serial rapist. Motoko notices that Saki and Kouichi come from different enviroment. They wouldn't come into contact with each other. Saki storms out of the bath and head out alone. Luckly Kouichi blocks her way. She accuses him doing something disgrace to her a few years ago. She demands an apology from him. Kouichi doesn't seems to recognise her at all. Saki slaps on his face for not recognising her and his evil deed. Once again she storms away from the group. Motoko requests Kouichi to chase after her. Kouichi will get her back as soon as possible. He doesn't want to stay here any longer. Saki is very mad at Kouichi. She is wandering into the jungle without thinking ahead. When she realised where she was, she already lost in the jungle. She hastly retraces her footsteps. Without looking ahead she bumps into something hard and furry. The Chalicotherium turns and sees Saki lying on the ground. The animal hits and misses Saki a foot. The Chalicotherium moves closer for a second attack. Saki was trembling in her fear when someone calls her to duck. Kouichi saves Saki at the last moment from being killed. Kouichi recognises the animal's claws. He had seen the claw marks before at the tree. Kouichi explains to Saki that the animal is herbivore. But they still have the instinct to fight or flight response to any threats. More Chalicotheriums are advancing toward Kouichi and Saki. Kouichi takes out his keys to defend himself with Saki on his shoulder. Characters Introducted Characters Saki Segawa, Makiko Shigeno, Machika Matsumoto Introduction Extinct Animals Ictitherium, Chalicotherium Trivia Category:Manga Category:Cursed Mountain Arc Category:Fight or Flight Arc